Hohoenda Kara, Kidzuitanda.
Hohoenda Kara, Kidzuitanda. (微笑んだから、気づいたんだ。, I Noticed It Because You Smiled.) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13 single. The song is performed by Ami Futami and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by Ken Masutani. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Heart♡ Days Night☆ (Heart♡・デイズ・Night☆) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Akane Nonohara～" #Hohoenda Kara, Kidzuitanda. (微笑んだから、気づいたんだ。) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Ami Futami～" #dear... #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Konomi Baba～" #Beginner's☆Strike (ビギナーズ☆ストライク) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Subaru Nagayoshi～" #Big Balloon◎ (Bigバルーン◎) #Bonus Drama "765 Live Theater" #Thank You! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Honto wa ne, honno sukoshi ochikonde itan dakedo Itazura o omoitsuita mitai na kimi no egao o… miteru to Itsunomanika issho ni, fuzake atteta kimochi ni natte Hohoenda toki kizuitanda… kimi dake ga motte iru tsuyosa ni Sou yatte itsudemo waratteru no o Minna wa atarimae tte omotteru Sore ga donna ni muzukashii katte dare ni mo kanjisasenai mama de… Chiisana kikkake ga boku no kokoro no yowasa o modokashiku kanjisaseru Hohoenda toki kizuitanda yo Ah… boku wa kimi no koto suki nan da ne Hontou ni, isshun demo me ga hanasenai kurai ni Tanoshii koto sagashite iru mitai na kimi no yokogao… miteru to Taisetsu na koto dattara, oikakete nakucha dame nandatte Tsunoru omoi ni kizuitanda… dakedo mada tsutae rarenainda Kouyatte mata ochikonderu dake ja Itsumade tatte mo ano hi no mama da ne Dakara boku wa kimi mitai ni warau… warau! Kokoro wa mienai yo, dakara wakaranai yo Kotoba ya hyoujou ni shinakya Souda yo ne, dakara waraun da yo ne… Dare yori mo ganbatteru kimi wa kitto Itsudatte egao de ireru tsuyosa o jibun no atarimae ni shitain da Sore ga donna ni muzukashii katte… dare yori mo wakatte iru kedo Chiisana kikkake de boku wa kokoro no yowasa o chotto zutsu kaete ikeru Hohoenda kara kizuketanda yo Ah… boku wa kimi no koto suki nan da ne |-| Kanji= ほんとはね、ほんの少し落ち込んでいたんだけど 悪戯を思いついたみたいな君の笑顔を…見てると いつの間にか一緒に、ふざけあってた気持ちになって 微笑んだとき気づいたんだ…君だけが持っている強さに そうやっていつでも笑ってるのを みんなは当たり前って思ってる それがどんなに難しいかって誰にも感じさせないままで… 小さなきっかけが僕の心の弱さをもどかしく感じさせる 微笑んだとき気づいたんだよ Ah…僕は君のこと好きなんだね ほんとうに、一瞬でも目が離せないくらいに 楽しいこと探しているみたいな君の横顔…見てると 大切なことだったら、追いかけてなくちゃダメなんだって 募る想いに気づいたんだ…だけどまだ伝えられないんだ こうやってまた落ち込んでるだけじゃ いつまでたってもあの日のままだね だから僕は君みたいに笑う…笑う！ 心は見えないよ、だからわからないよ 言葉や表情にしなきゃ そうだよね、だから笑うんだよね… 誰よりも頑張ってる君はきっと いつだって笑顔でいれる強さを自分の当たり前にしたいんだ それがどんなに難しいかって…誰よりもわかっているけど 小さなきっかけが僕の心の弱さをもどかしく感じさせる 微笑んだから気づけたんだよ Ah…僕は君のこと好きなんだね |-| English= The thing is, I felt down a little bit But when I'm looking at you, smiling like you came up with a prank, Before I knew it, I felt like joking together with you When you smiled, I noticed the strength only you are holding The image of you who always keep smiling like that seems natural to everyone You don't let anyone feel how difficult it is to do so On a few occasions, it makes me feel irritated to my heart's weakness I noticed it when you smiled Ah, that I am in love with you Actually, I don't want to take my eyes off you even for a second, When I'm looking at your face when you seem to be looking for fun stuff If it's precious to you, you must pursue it I noticed this growing feeling, but I can't convey it yet If I keep feeling down this way again No matter how long it is, it'll end up like that day That's why I smile like you do... smile! I can't see your heart, and that's why I don't understand it You have to express it via words or expressions Right, and that's why you smile You try harder than anyone else, so I'm sure that's the reason I want the natural strength of being able to smile at any time Even though I know better than anyone else how difficult it is On a few occasions, I can change my heart's weakness little by little I was able to notice this because you smiled Ah, I am in love with you Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13 (sung by: Ami Futami) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Ami Futami)